Which Witch
by Misari
Summary: Se detiene. La mujer de blanco. La mujer de blanco que le sonríe, tímida, con sus mejillas al rojo vivo y le habla, le habla a luz de una hoguera en un pajar sobre los misterios que ahondan su corazón… yo quiero ser libre… [Para CattivaRagazza. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!].


**B** ueno, pensé que regresaría al fandom con otra historia -y _menos_ drámatica. Pero _Florence and The Machine_ y el Yukinerva pudieron conmigo. Además, además, es una ocación super especial, porque aunque todavía faltan tres días, este fic es un **regalo de cumpleaños** para mi alma gemela, **Catti-vampira**. Que espero le guste, y le guste _mucho_ , y lo disfrute. Lo hice con mucho amor, alma gemela. Es enterito para vos *besito en la mejilla*.

 **Parejas:** Minerva/Yukino. Ligero Rogue/Sting.

 **Aclaraciones:** El título significa _¿Cuál bruja?_ Y tanto él como la frase de abajo pertenecen a la canción Which Witch de Florence and The Machine.

 **Renuncia:** Todo de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 _ **Which Witch**_

 _I´m on trial, waiting ´til the beat comes out_

 _(estoy en juicio, esperando a que el golpe salga)_

* * *

Un deseo.

Sus ojos se alzan al infinito de estrellas, a las voces ancestrales que ya no pueden ser oídas por la codicia, por la avaricia, por la pereza, por tantos pecados absorbidos por el alma humana que ya son demasiados, por esos pecados que todos señalas en otros y que no ven en si mismos, sus ojos se alzan hacia las estrellas, sus ojos de reina, y ni el humo, ni los gritos, ni el fuego que devora, ni la carne que se desintegra, ni el dolor-compañero, nada, nada podría evitar que sus ojos se alcen y pidan una deseo. Un único. Uno solo.

 _Yukino…_

Gritan, las voces. Gritan, los pecados. Grita, el viento. Grita, el fuego.

—¡Bruja! ¡Bruja! ¡Bruja! ¡Bruja!

Grita, el eco.

—¡Que arda!

El fuego crepita. La piel es envuelta con un cariño brutal por las lenguas rojas y sangra, sangra el alma salvaje, sangra el músculo quemado. (Se acerca la oscuridad). Minerva se desintegra como una flor marchita, sus huesos se están incendiando, sus pulmones se están ahogando, su mente se está perdiendo, todo lo que ella alguna vez fue se apaga con la flama que la consume… y la vida entera, la vida de la que alguna vez fue dueña, la posee. Una mano que golpea, un bosque solitario, un ciervo y sus ojos negros, negros como el firmamento al anochecer, un libro en el ático y sus runas antiguas, una anciana que le acaricia la cabeza, la naturaleza que le envuelve el cuerpo desnudo, unas sonrisas amigas, la tierra que la llama, un pueblo a la lejanía, una mujer de blanco. (Se acerca la oscuridad).

Se detiene. La mujer de blanco. La mujer de blanco que le sonríe, tímida, con sus mejillas al rojo vivo y le habla, le habla a luz de una hoguera en un pajar sobre los misterios que ahondan su corazón… «yo quiero ser libre»… le habla y le acaricia con su piel inmaculada el alma, y ella, ella le devuelve la caricia con su piel manchada, le habla de vuelta, las dos desnudas, las dos con la luz de la hoguera iluminando sus rostros, le habla e vuelta… «y lo serás, Yukino, serás libre»… Vuelve a empezar. La rueda gira. (Se acerca la oscuridad). A la mujer de blanco le siguen el sol sobre las hojas mojadas en verano, la nieve en invierno, el suelo naranja en otoño. Y una mano sujeta a la suya. Firme, cálido. Una mano blanca.

—¡Que arda! ¡Que arda! ¡Que arda la bruja!

(Se acerca la oscuridad)

El olor se vuelve insoportable.

(—¿Por qué nos condenan, Ultear?

—Porque osamos ser libres, Minerva. Los humanos le tienen miedo a la libertad).

Un deseo, un deseo que crepita junto con las flamas que la consumen. Un deseo que, enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser, escarba hasta explotar. Una chispa canta; ya no queda casi carne sostenida a sus huesos. Sus ojos siguen en la noche. Sus labios se mueven –esperan que grite, y seguirán esperando- formulando una última plegaria. Es una lástima… desaparecer en una noche tan hermosa. El viento es suave, una caricia fría.

 _Yukino… sé libre._

(La oscuridad llega).

 _ **.**_

 **(antes)**

 _ **.**_

La extraña llega al pueblo en una tarde de verano. Los pájaros dejan de cantar (por eso lo recuerda tan bien). No frecuentan muchos viajeros el sur de Fiore, mucho menos la zona de las Rocosas Tigre, por eso a Yukino no le extraña que todos se alboroten enseguida por la forastera. Lo susurros y murmullos se levanta como una polvareda por el mercado. No lleva ropa de viajera, ni aspecto cansado, ni parece notar que todos los ojos están puestos en ella. ¿Quién será? ¿Por estas tierras? ¡Mala fortuna! ¿Una forastera? ¿Enviada del rey? ¡Es sospechosa! ¿Una mujer? ¿Sola? ¡Habrá huido de algún lugar! Los ignora, caminando con una elegancia que Yukino no ha visto a nadie desenvolver.

«Camina como una reina», se sorprende pensando.

Se detiene frente al puesto de chucherías de Yukino. Sus ojos, negros, que pasean frente a ella, orgullosos, de pronto viajan de Yukino a unos prendedores tallados en madera. Viajan, viajan y viajan constantemente, anudando la garganta de Yukino. Su corazón explota cuando los ojos de la forastera se detienen un segundo de más en los suyos. Son negros, si, vio bien, son negros como una noche cerrada. ¿Respirar? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?

—Los prendedores —Yukino la mira, embobada—. Los prendedores, ¿los hiciste tú?

—¿Ah?

¿Le acaba de hablar?

—Los prendedores —repite con paciencia. Entonces la forastera hace algo, agarra un prendedor como si fuera lo más precioso sobre la tierra, y los mira. Los mira con ¿cariño? Yukino reacciona—. ¿Los hiciste tú?

—S-si… sí, sí. Si.

Ella sonríe.

—Son hermosos —se los lleva a los labios—. Sabes escuchar a la tierra.

Las mejillas de Yukino se prenden fuego.

La forastera se los intercambia por unas manzanas que están en increíble buen estado y los guarda con cuidado entre sus ropajes. Le regala otra sonrisa, una sonrisa digna de una reina. Sólo cuando se marcha, cuando su espalda se pierde entre la multitud del mercado que todavía susurra su llegada, Yukino se da cuenta que no le preguntó el nombre y que no comprende, en lo más mínimo, las últimas palabras que le dijo. «Sabes escuchar a la tierra». No le importa. Todo lo que le importa es esperar a que la vuelva a ver.

(Ninguna de las dos sabía. Aquello iba a ser el comienzo. Yukino lo recuerda, recuerda todo de aquel primer encuentro, y lo que la invadió: la certeza de no tener certezas).

 _ **.**_

La forastera llegó para quedarse.

Por lo menos eso es lo que dicen todos; lo que dice Sting que dicen todos. Yukino no le cree, testaruda como es, hasta que a la semana siguiente la forastera se aparece otra vez por el mercado a curiosear entre los puestos, su porte de reina intacto, y como no, se pasa por el suyo. Esta vez ella no hace nada de nada para que reaccione _así_ –tan estúpidamente- sólo pasea la mirada por sus creaciones, curiosa como un gato. Sus mejillas se colorean. Explotan en rojo. Y cuando los ojos-negros-como-una-noche-cerrada la descubren, Yukino se quiere morir.

La forastera le sonríe.

 _ **.**_

Minerva.

Ese es su nombre.

Yukino se siente una cobarde por no habérselo preguntado a ella. Lo escucha, agazapada frente al puesto de la señora Melón, mientras ellas y unas vecinas cuchichean sobre la forastera. Sus lenguas hieren el aire. Yukino enarca una ceja ante el apelativo. "Forastera". Ya pasaron varias semanas desde que llegara, y se instalara, y aun así el pueblo a las faldas de las Rocosas Tigre insiste en llamarla de esa forma. No sabe por qué, pero le molesta. Le molesta mucho.

 _ **.**_

Pasan las estaciones: frío, calor, devuelta al frío, devuelta al calor.

Su relación con Minerva no pasa de unas visitas esporádicas a su puesto en el mercado todas las semanas y conversaciones triviales que de a golpes se vuelven esotéricas. Minerva es muy cuidadosa al hablar, elige las palabras como si estuviera eligiendo pescado: a sabiendas, sin apresurarse, midiendo y saboreando. Todo lo que dice tiene un propósito, una consecuencia medida. Yukino no sabe cómo salir de esa zona de confort, no sabe qué tiene que hacer o decir para despegarse del papel de vendedora simpática. Tampoco sabe cómo dejar de sonrojarse cada vez que esos ojos a penetran hasta el tuétano, cada vez que alguna palabra toca una fibra sensible de algún lugar desconocido –que comienza a conocer. Necesita más. Necesita romperlo. Necesita… necesita ser valiente.

—No te conviene —le suelta de pronto, una tarde de sol marchitándose.

—¿D-disculpe?

—No te conviene armar lazos conmigo, Yukino.

—¿Cómo…?

Minerva sólo le sonríe; es una de esas sonrisas yo-sé-los-misterios-que-guarda-el-mundo. Su corazón se hunde un poquito. Se estanca como un barco en las orillas al momento de la marea baja. No le gusta, no le gusta para nada esa respuesta. Susurra un: ¿No cree que debería dejar que yo lo decida? Porque no se atreve a hacerlo en voz alta. No es valiente. Nunca lo ha sido. Necesita ser valiente. (Sin embargo, Minerva la escucha, escucha las palabras que salen de sus labios y las que no).

 _ **.**_

Llueve. Llueve feroz sobre el pueblo a las faldas de las Rocosas Tigre. La Naturaleza ruge, imperiosa, furiosa, se desquita con los humanos por sus pecados, _por olvidar_. A Minerva hasta le parece escuchar la voz de su maestra, de Ultear, recitar las viejas palabras. «Han olvidado, Minerva, todos ellos. Tú no debes olvidar».

—Yo no olvido, Ultear.

Ella no olvida, no olvida, pero _debe_ olvidar y sin embargo… la lluvia amortigua el sonido de los pasos, de la puerta al abrirse. Minerva deja caer una taza de barro cocido al suelo al mismo tiempo que un trueno parte el aire. La taza –o el trueno, no está segura- se hacen trizas. Crash. El sonido también es opacado por la lluvia que grita. Hay demasiados gritos. El hombre frente a ella apenas puede respirar, mojado hasta la medula, tiembla, y aun así habla, habla hasta que sus pulmones se secan. Le parece conocido. En sus ojos el temor es palpable, en su piel el olor del miedo, de presa acorralada, inunda la habitación.

—Yukino… ella… ayuda… por… favor…

Sting es su nombre. Sting, el amigo de Yukino, ese que cada tanto la ayuda en su puesto en el mercado, ese que cada tanto hace chistes muy malos para avergonzarla frente a ella, ese que cada tanto le arranca unas sonrisas que Minerva atesora como si fueran piedras preciosas. Minerva debe olvidar –debe olvidar _la_ , a la dulce, a la paciente, a la sonrojada blancura- pero no quiere. No lo hará.

Hay demasiados gritos.

—¿Dónde está?

 _ **.**_

El mundo arde. Se prende fuego. Por todos lados –arriba, abajo, a la derecha, a la izquierda- sus ojos sólo encuentran a las tinieblas. Grita, pero nadie la oye. Se mueve, pero nadie la siente. Abre los ojos, pero no puede ver. Escucha, pero nadie le habla. El mundo arde. Se prende fuego. Respira tanto como puede, expande los pulmones, impulsa el pecho, se esfuerza por llenar el ahogo cuando le duele, le duele tanto. Es consciente de las lágrimas, es consciente del sudor frío que se derrama de sus poros abiertos, es sólo consciente de que está atrapada en su propio cuerpo. Debió haberle hecho caso a Rogue, no salir a juguetear en la nieve; pero ella, ella estaba ahí, mirándola, sus ojos de noche eterna y su porte de reina estaba ahí mirándola. ¿cómo podía no mostrarse, dejarse absorber? ¿cómo podía evitar querer que siguiera ahí, al amparo del invierno, con su magia mística, devorando su figura? _Devórame toda,_ le hubiera gustado decirle. Toda. Entera. El mundo arde. Se prende fuego. Y tiene una epifanía: va a morir.

—No cariño, no vas a morir. Vas a vivir. Muchos, muchos años.

 _¿Quién…?_

El mundo arde. Se prende fuego. Unas manos frías la tocan -¿qué? ¿la frente, los labios, el abdomen, las costillas la sangre el alma?- la tocan y bajan en pendiente por sus curvas. Las tinieblas se disipan, poco a poco, y cuando grita la escuchan, cuando se mueve la siente, cuando abre los ojos ve, cuando escucha las voces se tornan nítidas. Es vagamente consciente del mundo. Están Sting y Rogue, preocupados, mojados, moviéndose por la habitación sin parar, a las órdenes de alguien. ¿Quién? ¿Quién es? El mundo ya no arde tanto. Ya no se prende fuego.

—Ya casi, Yukino.

 _¿Quién…?_

—Me prendo fuego —murmura.

—Lo sé —responde una voz. Conoce esa voz. Esa voz una vez le dijo que se alejara, ¿por qué está tan cerca si le dijo que se alejara?—. No te preocupes, yo te apagaré.

 _¿Señorita… Minerva…?_

—No quiero morir.

—No te dejaré.

Una mano aferra la suya. Está caliente –pero no le quema.

 _ **.**_

Minerva rompe las reglas.

(Las pagará, porque todo tiene consecuencias en este mundo)

 _ **.**_

La tormenta pasa, la lluvia abandona las Rocosas Tigre y busca otros campos que azotar. Yukino mira hacia la ventana, los rayos del sol juvenil acariciando su rostro, su cuerpo fatigado de luchar contra la epifanía de la muerte. Rogue y Sting se retiraron a descansar; después de pasarse días en vela cuidándola están exhaustos. Minerva no. Minerva se encuentra a su lado, en la banqueta de tres patas, acariciando un libro antiguo en su regazo, mirando por la ventana. Las gotas sobrevivientes se deslizan y ambos pares de ojos siguen el camino de la Naturaleza, ¿a dónde terminará? ¿qué lugar le espera a esas gotas en la eternidad? Yukino no sabe cómo empezar la conversación.

—Adelante.

—¿Eh? —se sobresalta.

Minerva sigue acariciando el libro antiguo, sigue mirando por la ventana. Yukino la observa.

—Quieres hacerme preguntas. Adelante.

—Yo… eh… —las mejillas se le colorean. Apreta las sábanas—. Yo…

—Yukino —la voz de Minerva parece terciopelo; sigue mirando hacia la ventana, pero hay algo, algo inhumano en el aire, electricidad, una presencia que la envuelve, que le dice a Yukino que todos los sentidos de Minerva, incluso la vista, están clavados en su persona. La Reina la _siente_. Un escalofrío la baña—. Puedes confiar en mí.

(toma mi mano, susurra en su oído)

Toma aire. Toma su mano. Decide ser valiente –por primera vez en su vida.

—Iba a morir.

—Si, así es.

—¿Entonces…? —hace una pausa. Minerva sigue sin mirarla—. ¿Entonces cómo es que sigo viva?

El aire vibra. Yukino recuerda, de una manera absurda -¿por qué ahora?- los cuentos de hagas, ogros y seres malignos con los que los mayores se llenan la boca para asustar a los niños y asustarse entre ellos. Recuerda como, antes de la Epidemia, sus padres les contaban a su hermana y a ella que no debían jugar nunca en el interior del bosque, siempre debían permanecer a las fueras, con la voz decayendo cuando llegaban al por qué. ¿Por qué no debemos jugar en el bosque? El aire vibraba: porque en lo más profundo de ellos, donde la luz no llega a pasar por la espesura de los árboles, mujeres con magia negra, brujas, habitaban. Brujas devoradoras de almas y corazones. Brujas en busca de vida para arrebatar.

(brujasbrujasbrujasbrujasbrujasbrujas)

—¿Cómo crees tú?

—N-no lo sé… —bajito, habla:—. ¿Magia?

Minerva se ríe, apartando la mirada de la ventana. Sus ojos de noche eterna se humedecen y se enfocan en Yukino, en su inmaculada belleza, en su inocencia en peligro, en su sinceridad inhumana, en su curiosidad infantil. Yukino es tantas cosas que por unos segundos Minerva se olvida de todo y se siente perdida. Apreta el libro antiguo. «Rompiste las reglas. Rómpelas mejor, rómpelas todas».

—Los humanos saben. Pero olvidaron.

—¿Olvidaron? ¿Qué cosa?

Minerva duda unos momentos. Le entrega el libro antiguo, acunándolo en su regazo como si fuera en bebé. No, no como un bebé; como un secreto. Un secreto que decide compartir con Yukino.

—A _sentir_. Olvidaron a sentir, Yukino.

Yukino acaricia el libro. Las palabras se anclan en su cabeza, en su corazón, en su… más profundo se anclan, en su alma. La vibración en el aire se vuelve más fuerte. El libro entre sus dedos tiene peso, un peso inmenso, demasiado para ser un objeto tan pequeño. Lo acaricia, y lo palpa, y absorbe. Respira. El maldito libro respira –y el aire se llena de chispas, de anhelos, de deseos, quiere saber, saber, quiere saber aquello que se olvidó, quiere porque lo que allí tiene peso en realidad, lo que allí respira, no es el libro.

Es otra cosa.

 _ **.**_

—¿Señorita?

—Dime.

—¿Por qué me salvó?

Minerva se inclina ligeramente en la banqueta. La señora delante del puesto curiosea –con los ojos y los oídos- y Minerva espera hasta que se marche. Sólo cuando lo hace, responde. Y es sincera. Tan sincera que le aterra.

—Porque no quería olvidar.

El corazón de Yukino zarpa.

 _ **.**_

El bosque está lleno de misterios; misterios que pronto, Yukino aprende, no son para nada aterradores. Minerva se los enseña. Se pasan las mañanas, y las noches, y las tardes que Yukino no tiene que estar en el mercado, redescubriéndolos. Aprenden a escuchar el canto de los pájaros, a seguir el rastro de los ciervos, a observar a las ardillas y los animalitos pequeños esconderse, cuáles son las plantas que podrían matarte y cuáles las que podrían salvarte. Aprender a encontrar agua, a caminar en dirección de los puntos cardinales, a buscar refugio en una tormenta. Aprenden, descubre Yukino, a palpitar junto con la Naturaleza.

(y que sensación maravillosa, la que se confunde con sus venas cuando sus pies descalzos acarician la hierba recién mojada por el rocío mañanero y la mano de Minerva aferra la suya con un cariño capaz de derrumbar árboles con un solo roce, que esplendido que se siente cuando esa mano traza un camino por el brazo y sube, sube, sube y se emplaza en su hombro para repartir caminos de piel, que calor la ahoga en el momento en que esos dedos, esa mano, se bifurca hasta encontrar su cuello y sumergirse en la marea de sus cabellos plateados y anidar allí, abandonarse al delirio, que calor prende sus mejillas y que palabras se atragantan en el medio de su garganta…)

Pasan tanto tiempo juntas que ninguna de las dos se da cuenta.

Ellos hablan, susurran, murmuran. Ellos condenan, señalan, apuntan. Ellos eligen.

 _ **.**_

—Estoy preocupado, Rogue.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer.

—¡Si lo hay!

—No, Sting, y lo sabes —Rogue posa la mano en su brazo y la apreta. Las frazadas de piel apenas sirven para ahuyentar el frío del invierno. Sting tiene frío, tiene _miedo_. Se acurruca contra Rogue, contra su pecho cálido, la piel desnuda ardiendo—. Yukino eligió y tenemos que respetar su decisión. Es feliz así.

—Pero hablan… ellos _hablan_ y...

—Lo sé —la mano viaja hasta los cabellos y los acaricia—. Debemos confiar en que la señorita la protegerá.

Se callan. Tienen frío. Tienen miedo.

(una plegaria silenciosa brota de sus pechos)

 _ **.**_

Ellos hablan. Nunca se detienen. Hablan y hablan y hablan.

—Yo la vi curar al niño Conbolt con sus manos.

—Yo la vi matar un pájaro con su mirada.

—Yo la vi deslizarse en la noche como una sombra.

—Yo la vi hablando con un gato.

Ellos hablan. Nunca se detienen. Hablan y hablan y hablan.

—Es…

Ellos eligen.

—…una _bruja_.

 _ **.**_

Es casi una súplica frente a la hoguera. El fuego prende sus cuerpos: sus rostros, sus ángulos, sus curvas. Yukino, desnuda, tiembla. Está asustada. Minerva suaviza su mirada de noche eterna, sus toques, su siempre estoico semblante. Ante ella, la mujer blanca, se desnuda no sólo de piel sino también de alma y sube la persiana; ante Yukino el papel de reina se deshace como pergamino antiguo y las dos queda como iguales, una frente a la otra. El fuego danza y con él danzan las sombras sobre sus cuerpos. Si Yukino supiera como la miran los ojos de Minerva, como se ve a través de ellos, quizá, sólo quizá, dejaría de estar tan tensa, los hombros tan soldados, vería un sol del tamaño de un mundo, un copo de nieve calentando la planicie, una verdad galopado como un semental salvaje. Si Minerva supiera como la miran los ojos de Yukino, como se ve a través de ellos, quizá, sólo quizá, dejaría de estar tan tensa, las manos tan rectas, vería un montaña opacando todas las sombras del mundo, un rayo luna filtrándose entre las hojas espesas del bosque, una reina parada en el medio de la creación.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—U-un poco —las mejillas, mejillas eternamente rojas—. E-estoy nerviosa.

Minerva sonríe –cálida, grande, amorosa. Su piel roza la piel de Yukino y las dos de súbito se quedan sin aire: la tierra acaba de chocar, darse vuelta, y una tormenta se desata. Es terrible, es brutal, es gigantesca, de proporciones que superan la misma circunferencia del cosmos. El tiempo se apura, se ralentiza. Afuera cae nieve y en el interior se derriten dos labios, uno contra el otro, el otro contra uno, y el agua bendita que nace de sus cuerpos se evapora al hacer contacto con el aire. Jadean, palabras se confunden, son un lío de carne y deseo y lujuria y placer. Ah, placer. Ambas se prenden fuego. Quemaquemaquema _quema_. ¡Que queme para siempre!

—S-señorita… —jadea—. Q-quiero ser libre.

—Y lo serás, Yukino, lo serás.

Aúllan; la Naturaleza las llama (en el fondo, casi al final, una palabra libera a Yukino: _te quiero_ )

 _ **.**_

Ellos eligen: cadena.

—¡A la hoguera!

 _ **.**_

Son días de calma –tardes una al lado de la otra, contemplando las estaciones pasar, el mundo metamorfosearse, los animales viviendo, las plantas creciendo, la tierra respirando- y tormenta –noches frente a la hoguera, acariciándose, devorándose todo: piel, carne, huesos, corazón, alma. El bosque se convierte en su hogar.

Son felices.

—Señorita.

—Mhm.

— _Gracias_.

—No, Yukino —Minerva la aferra, la aferra tanto que siente sus costillas crujir. El viento sopla y trae consigo el hedor de la podredumbre, de los pecados, del _final_. La besa en los labios de pétalos de rosa— Gracias a ti. _A ti_.

 _ **.**_

Minerva rompió las reglas. Sabía que la pagaría –sólo que no esperó pagar tan pronto.

Yukino duerme placenteramente sobre las pieles. Sus facciones suavizadas le traen paz. Tanta paz. «La paz, Minerva. El día que encuentres la paz de la naturaleza, no la dejes ir». La Naturaleza. Es gracioso como compara a Yukino con la fuerza de la naturaleza. Hermosa, impiadosa, tranquila, aterradora. Todo eso y más es ella. Ambas: la naturaleza y Yukino tienen tanto en común. No se arrepiente de haberlo hecho; lo volvería hacer, de hecho. Romper las reglas. Volvería mil veces más a romper las reglas, volvería a hacerlo si eso significa salvar a Yukino. Volvería una y otra vez. Fueron buenos años. Los mejores años. Pero acabarían, tarde o temprano. Los humanos son codiciosos. No perdonan. Temen, temen aquello que desconocen. Minerva, que se desplazó de pueblo en pueblo, huyendo, descubriendo, sabe que eventualmente su estadía en este, a las faldas de las Rocosas Tigre, también llegaría a su fin.

—El último —susurra para sí—. Que irónico.

Se agacha y le besa la frente. Le acaricia el rostro, los cabellos plateados, la piel de su cuello. Se baña en su imagen, en su recuerdo, en su respiración lenta, pausada. Ajena al peligro. Mejor así. Porque duele. Duele tanto. Duele como nunca antes le dolió. No fueron buenas años, fueron los _mejores_. Y hasta ahí llega su camino.

(Yukino… eres todo lo que no buscaba pero quería encontrar…)

 _ **.**_

La noche es larga.

Y para ella nunca terminará. Nunca más.

 _ **.**_

Rogue y Sting la miran. Siente cierta ternura hacia ellos, que también se esconden. Como Yukino serán buenos receptores de aquello que los humanos olvidaron; Yukino les enseñará bien, tiene fe en ella. Ambos se remueven incómodos, abren la boca varias veces, buscan las palabras. Buscan detenerla, tal vez. Buscan otra solución. Buscan encontrar la respuesta correcta. Buscan, buscan, y es bueno, piensa Minerva, es bueno que busquen, que nunca dejen de buscar. Pero esta vez, sólo esta vez, no les servirá.

Rogue se adelanta y se arrepiente en el acto. ¿Qué mierda puede decir?

—Cuídenla por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—No puedes-

—Sting –Rogue lo corta, le aferra la muñeca. Las miradas de los tres se cruzan. Minerva asiente. Sólo porque son ellos, sólo porque cuidarán de Yukino, sólo porque son sus amigos, Minerva les sonríe.

—Lárguense de aquí. Váyanse lejos. Los tres.

Los ve asentir. Y se marcha.

No tardan mucho hasta que la pierden de vista. Es de noche, está oscuro. Es la última vez que Rogue y Sting la ven.

 _ **.**_

Yukino estalla. Ella, que es la Naturaleza, se desata en una tormenta.

Ríos y ríos y ríos derrapan por sus mejillas prendidas fuego. El bosque tiembla con su voz, el bosque se sacude con su furia, el bosque grita con su tristeza. Rogue se queda estoico, la expresión con una crudeza que parece irreal. Sting la abraza, la aferra entre sus brazos; es su soporte, su saco de golpear, su frágil puente a tierra. Los dos sienten como, junto con el corazón de Yukino, el suyo propio es arrancado en una parte por una fuerza feroz, arrolladora. Se deslizan hacia el silencio. Ya no queda nada. Nada. Ni árboles.

 _ **.**_

 **(ahora)**

 **.**

Cenizas.

La tierra está manchada de negro, cenizas caliente que reposan sobre la capa de barro. Yukino se deja caer entre lo que alguna vez –ayer, antes de ayer, hace unos días que parecen ser siglos- fue algo, _alguien_. Una Reina. Deja caer las manos, pesadas, sobre la mancha negra, y las hunde, las entierra queriéndose fundir entre sus pliegues, entre su suciedad. Respira. Al sacarlas, los dedos manchados de negro, oscuros, cenizas, se las estampa en las mejillas, las deja reposar –segundos, minutos, días, años- y luego los desliza por ellas, hacia abajo, hacia el suelo, cerrando los ojos, soñando despierta: otras son las manos que se deslizan por sus mejillas manchadas. Ríos vuelven a materializarse.

Cenizas.

Queda suspendida en el tiempo (para siempre, desea con fervor, pasa siempre, devuélveme a otro tiempo, al más allá de la línea, hacia atrás, no quiero estar aquí, ahora, quiero volver al tiempo cuando una reina me miraba como si fuera lo más valioso de la tierra, quiero volver al bosque y a sus misterios, quiero volver a caminar descalza y a sentir en mi piel desnuda el amor de otra piel desnuda, por favor, por favor, devuélveme a otro tiempo) hasta que una mano se posa, suave, en su hombro. Por un segundo cree en los milagros. Luego no. Es una mano masculina la que reposa y aprieta, y apoya y trata de comprender.

Rogue y Sting esperan. Se marchan para no volver _jamás_ a esa tierra maldita.

 _Señorita…_

Yukino alza la mirada. Que día tan hermoso.

 _No olvidaré nunca. Se lo prometo._

 _..._

 _..._


End file.
